The Letter
by Phantom Sun
Summary: "You might be wondering why I wrote this letter instead of just saying goodbye in person. Well I had too much to say and too little time to say it. So I wrote it instead." One-shot. Rated K.


**Hi guys! Okay, so I know I haven't published anything in a while but I've been really stressed out and busy with projects and school. I'm actually working on a couple new ideas, so expect some more stuff coming. Oh also I have a song fic in mind... :D I have a lot of happier and Kick-y one-shots coming soon too so watch out for those!**

* * *

**As usual I got a couple shout outs to make, so here they come! (Sorry if I miss anyone, I'm a little slow today.)**

**Thank you ifitslove for reviewing A Little! :D**

**Thanks millie for reviewing! Tearing up does _not_ mean you're a wimp!**

**Thanks Maddy! You have reviewed like _every _story I've written, thanks for being so supportive!**

**Thanks Geekley Chic (for some reason I can't put a period in between that)! Love the Frenemies reference. Go check her out, she is an amazing author! I started reading her fanfics before I even started writing my own!**

**Thank you LittleMissMaganda for favoriting We'll Always Have Paris!**

**Thank you BTRROCKS-4ever for following my last fanfic!**

**Thank you TheCullenThatWasAGreaser!**

**Thank you DisneyChannelShips2091!**

**Well that took forever. But I have one last thing before the disclaimer.**

* * *

**I just got my first hate review, it was from a guest. It went like this:**

**"kick 4 ever i hate you"**

**Honestly I'm not even close to offended. No where near. That reviewer didn't know me, and probably had a bad day and felt the need to bash someone. I'm not going to take it personally, I mean, I support Kick too. But (there's always a but) I don't really understand why people hate. Some people don't have the same mentality as me and will be brought down by comments like these. Think a little more before you act.**

* * *

**By the way, this is my version of what Kim's letter was in Hit The Road Jack but it's quite loosely based on what actually happened in the episode. And also I'm pretending they are 16 in this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Dear Jack,

You're probably on your way to Japan by now. Or maybe you are there already. Or maybe I was too late and it's been 3 years and you just recently found this old forgotten letter in some dusty corner of your room. I wouldn't know.

You might be wondering why I wrote this letter instead of just saying goodbye in person. Well I had too much to say and too little time to say it. So I wrote it instead.

Do you remember when we were thirteen and everyone thought we were in love? Who knows if were, but back then love was a new thing. I didn't know what it felt like. Around you there were no butterflies, sparks, or stuttering like people described it. It was just me and you, hanging out on a Saturday night.

We were just friends. Best friends.

And that's exactly what I would have said if someone asked me if I liked you.

But lately, I've seen you in a different way. When you smirk, it almost looks… charming and instead of punching you, I blush. I started kind of maybe liking it when you called me Kimmy. I wanted to sock any and every girl that flirted with you. It was so strange. What was wrong with me? And then I started getting this bubbly feeling around you, and every time we touched this tingly sensation would run though me.

I didn't know what it was, it didn't make sense to me! But Joan, she told me it was love. At first I thought she was crazy, after all she is, well, Joan. But the more I considered it, the more it made sense. I was in_ love_ with you.

For the next few weeks after that I didn't know how to act towards you. How was I supposed to tell you without making things awkward? I tried to say how I felt but the words just wouldn't come out.

Then you announced that you were moving to Japan to train at Otai Academy, the best in the world. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton moved on and replaced you so easily, but for some reason I couldn't. But I also couldn't tell you to stay here and prevent you from reaching your dreams.

So I'm letting you go, I guess. If you love something set it free right? I sure hope I'm right.

I said it. I love you. I love my_ best friend_.

Wow, this is starting to sound like a cliché romance movie. And you know I hate those almost as much as I hate Ricky Weaver.

I'm getting off topic now.

I'm not asking for you to love me back and I'm not asking to be your charity case. I just had to get it out because, well, you know that I can't lie.

I guess this is goodbye (for now at least). I'll miss you and I really do mean it. Call me sometime when you settle in, okay? I hope this doesn't change us, because the last thing I want to lose my best friend.

Love,

Kim

* * *

**The ending was weak and scattered, I know. I might do Jack's letter too if you want. Again, sorry about being MIA. I tried to make this happier but hopefully Kim wasn't too OOC. As I said I got a LOT more ideas coming up! Review and whatnot if you wanna. Or not, I can't control you. Thanks for reading anyway! And as always...**

**Keep Rockin',**

**Ava :P**


End file.
